Learning Love's Melody
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete* Music Lies With In Our Souls, and When We Let Others Teach Us… We Might Learn More Than We Suspected. S+S and E+T.
1. Default Chapter

Hooeeee!! I am really sorry about messing up when I first posted this fic! I really need to clean up my stuff so I don't get confused and mess up!! Any way please R+R!!! Really hope you like it!!

Syaoran is learning how to be a prince but he is always misbehaving! One day his mother sends a princess named Sakura to help Syaoran be a prince but instead of teaching him, he teaches her. The bratty prince starts to be very protective of Sakura and starts to grow up and learn to love her. Sakura starts to have feelings for our young prince as well but Syaoran's mother has more planned then Syaoran knows. Please R+R!!

Syaoran is sort of OCC, goman if that makes you mad. But he still acts sort of the same way. I have read a lot of stories where the princesses who are clumsy and meet the prince so I wanted to turn it around. Please R+R!! Sakura and Syaoran are both 14! Although they don't act like it some times!

This fic just hit me! I hope it turns out good!!

Learning Love's Melody

Once Called Learning How To Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV

"Master Syaoran I have told you many times that you can't act that way. You are a prince not some peasant! You broke another china glass your mother is going to get very angry!" yelled my teacher.

I shrugged, "Well I wish I was a peasant because I would not have to hear your screaming all the time. I don't want to be a prince how many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Master Li you better take that back. Now go run along a practice your training before you get into more trouble!" the teacher screamed at me.

~Just a normal day. I thought to my self~

"I bet she is going to go yelling to my mom in about three, two, one." I said sighing.

"Mistress he will just not work! He is always misbehaving." I heard Kina yelling to my mother.

I picked up my sword. I are ready knew what my mother was going to say. 

"I will talk to him later Kina can't you see I am busy? I am sorry he is misbehaving again. But you are the only one who can teach him." I said mimicking her. But to my surprise she said something else.

"Don't worry Kina take the day off. I have another plan to teach him."

"You should talk to him… What did you say?" asked Kina.

"Take the day off. You need a rest."

I could not hear what else was said but it sounded like Mistress Kina was surprised even more surprised then me.

~What is my mother up to this time? I asked myself. ~

I started to train again. Training was much better then practicing how to talk, write, and being polite. Ever since my father died I did not feel like being a prince any more. When I trained I always thought of my father.

I shock my head, ~Thinking about him is a waste of time he is dead and not coming back. ~

I went back to training harder to get all of those thoughts out of my mind. 

After hours of training I felt tired but just wiped my sweat and began to train again. ~There is not place here for weaklings. I said to my self. ~

I heard something behind me and looked around and saw no one.

I grunted and began to train again. Then I heard another noise.

"I know someone is there so just come out." I said getting angry.

No one came out. "I am not playing. I know you are there I see you behind that old cherry tree." I said looking at a girl around my age behind a tree.

She stepped out and bowed. "Hello Master Li. My name is Princess Sakura of Avalon. Your mother, Mistress Yelan sent me here. She said to watch you for a while before making a move. She said that you would probably see me though."

"My mother is not trying to make you marry me is she?" I asked looking at her suspiciously.

She giggled. "No silly I am here to teach you how to be a prince, Master Li."

I stepped back from her, "So that was my mothers' plan. Well she probably told you that I don't want to be a prince and I don't need any help."

"She said you were very clumsy when you are trying to learn how to eat properly. If you don't want help then I will not try. I will let you be then." 

She said bowing to be and turned around and started to leave. But then she turned around and looked at me and asked, "Your mother says you hate training and learning how to be a prince but it does not seem that you hate training. If I may ask Master Li how did you learn how to fight like that?"  

I leaned on the old cherry tree and said, "One thing, if you are staying which you probably are. My mother would not give up that easily. Please call me Syaoran or Master Syaoran if you want. People only call me Master Li when they are angry with me. Number two my mother is always too busy to know if I hate training or not.  Number three I hate it when people call my clumsy so if you want to get on my good side you should not say that. Number four I learned how to fight by my father I am guessing my mother forgot. She seems to never mention my father."

"Master Syaoran if I may speak." She said.

I waited a few minutes she did not say anything. "Did you actually want me to say that you could speak?"

She nodded.

"You don't have to ask me to speak."

"It is impolite."

"Does it look like I care if it is polite or not? You are here to teach me right?"

She nodded again.

"So then you should know I am not polite. Most people never act really polite around me because I am a brat most of the time." I said smirking.

"You are happy you are a brat?"

"See I knew you would come around. You talked with out me telling you, that you could." I said watching her gasp.

"I did." She looked around. "I am glad that no one was around or I would be shameful. Please master I am sorry I disrespected you." She said bowing again.

"You do come from a different planet don't you." I said walking away from her.

She ran after me. 

"Why are you following me?"

She did not say anything.

"You know Sakura or what ever your name is. I don't need a babysitter. You don't have to follow me everywhere I go." I said trying to get away from her.

"Master I am not suppose to leave your side."

"See you broke another rule. Speaking with out permission." I said as she gasped again.

I laughed, "Look Princess Polite if you want to follow me go ahead but could you stop being so polite?"  
"But I can't…" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Promise me you will stop being so polite and I will let you follow me."

"Ok but it is still not very nice to be impolite. Is that not what I am suppose to teach you?"

"Look Princess Polite you can teach me how to be polite later but now it the time of day when I go and brake all the rules and make the gardener mad so if you could please stop telling me the rules of being polite."

She stopped and then glared at me, "Hey don't call me Princess Polite!"

I smirked, "So Princess Polite has a weak spot. Not so polite now are ya?"

"You are not suppose to use the word ya." She said still glaring at me.

"Well I know that Princess but I am goin use it any way so see ya!" I said running away from her.

I laughed ~I knew she would run after me! ~

I started to run faster but got stopped when I ran into someone. I looked up.

"Hello mother." I said bowing to her. "Goman nasai I don't know what came over me. It was very impolite to run into. I promise it will never happen again." I said trying to be as polite as I could.

"Yes I think you have learned your lesson you may get up now. I see you met Princess Sakura."

"Yes mother I have. A very kind polite young princess. But if I may ask a question."

"Yes you may."

"Why do I need the young mistress to teach me when I have Mistress Kina?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Kina needed a break so I asked her father the King of Avalon if she could come a while since she is very polite."

"I understand mother. I will try to be as polite as I can. I will be very good to show her how polite we are here in this humble kingdom." I said bowing again.

"Yes well you go and train and don't get into to trouble. I will send a maid down here to get you two for evening dinner."

I bowed as she left and sighed, "Man I hate to be polite. She would have hit me across the head if she found out if was be very impolite." I said mimicking Sakura's words.

"So you can be polite is you wanted to." Said Sakura coming out.

"Is it not polite to ease drop." I said walking away from her again.

"Is it not polite to walk away from someone?" she asked coming next to me.

"Don't you ever go away Princess Polite?"

"Would you please stop calling me that?"  
"Why? Princess you should learn a few things about me. One I am only polite when I need to. Two I hate learning how to be a prince. Three I am not going to stay here. I'm going to the garden. Good-bye."

Normal POV

"Wait I don't remember seeing any garden."

"Duh, it is locked only I have the key." He said pushing some bushes away from a door and taking off a key from his neck and went in.

"Are you coming or not?" Syaoran asked sticking his out of the door.

She nodded and went threw the door.

"It is really pretty."

"Yea but it needs lots of work. Come on as long as you will be around you can help me." He said taking off his shirt.

Sakura blushed a deep red.

Syaoran saw this and smirked, "Come on Princess afraid of dirt?"

"No, I am not." She said helping Syaoran still blushing at Syaoran bare chest.

"Do you come here a lot?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I use to play in here a lot so did my mother but she does not have time. She is too busy."

Sakura looked up at the wing. "That is my swing my Father built it for me. Do you want to swing on it?" asked Syaoran brushing the dirt off of his shirt.

Sakura nodded stood up. 

Syaoran started to swing Sakura slowly when Queen Yelan looked out her window and saw them. She smiled to her self.

Sakura's hair blew in the wind softly making her eyes shin a bright green as she started to laugh.

It was music to Syaoran's ears who was smiling as well.

Yelan sat and watched the two children and was happy that he son was smiling. She was surprised that they were both smiling. ~King Kinomoto said that she has not smiled since her mother died nor talk but she seems to be talking quite fine now. ~

Well that is the end of this chapter!!! Hehehehe like I said before Yelan had planned something that is going to change Syaoran's life and little did they know it that is would change Sakura's as well. Hehehehe looks like Sakura is just not here to teach Syaoran! S+S!! Please R+R!!


	2. Singing From The Heart

Well here is the next chapter!! Hope you like it!! Please R+R!!! 

Learning Love's Melody

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

^Syaoran singing^

Sakura singing

&Sings together&

"Syaoran do you think that the garden will grow?"

"Yea it should I have been working on it for sometime now."

"Can I still help you?"

"Sure why not. We better get going and dress for evening meal."

"Ok." Said Sakura getting down from the swing.

Sakura's POV

I put on my evening dress and slowly walked down the stairs. And saw Master Syaoran dressed in a dark green suit. I blushed and hit my self mentally. ~You are not suppose to like him, only to teach him. ~

He bowed to me and I saw his mother. "May I take this young mistress's hand and show you to the table?" he asked politely.

"Umm of course." I said trying not to blush as he showed me to the table and sat down in front of me.

"Good evening Princess Sakura, Syaoran." Said Queen Yelan sitting down at the table.

I nodded quietly trying not to be impolite for not speaking but I think she understood. But it seemed to me that Master Syaoran did not understand my behavior because he stared at me for a while.

"How was your day my son?"

"Very good mother, thank you for asking." He said quickly.

"Did you learn anything today?"  
"Yes Princess Sakura is a very good teacher."

I blushed I had not really taught him any thing today.

"After dinner I would like you to practice your piano lesson and maybe you could teach Princess Sakura."

Syaoran nodded as I ate quietly.

After dinner Syaoran and I walked to the piano room and Syaoran asked, "Are you shy or something? You did not say one word the whole time."

"I have not talked to any one since my mother died."

"You talked to me." He said sitting at the piano.

"I guess it is different with you." I said sitting next to him.

"How different." He said starting to play.

"Well when I saw you it seemed like I had known you forever." I started starting to play along with him as both of our music made a wonderful song that sounded lie nothing I had ever played before.

"Like you have known me forever?" he said playing the piano with great graceful movements.

"Yes. I don't know I had been there watching you for an hour and when you called me out it was like I got my voice back."

He chuckled and we started to play harder songs.

I saw Queen Yelan out of the corner of my eye but when I looked again she was gone. ~That is strange. ~ I shook it off and kept playing.

Normal POV

"I have been trying to get him to play that piano for months and she made him play in just a day!" said Kino.

"Yes, they seem to get along very well. I have heard Syaoran practice his piano at night when no one is around but never this good. They are even better then young Prince Eriol and his young Mistress Tomoyo."

"Yes I would say they are almost as good. It looks like I'm out of a job."

"Of course not Kino, what would I do with out you?"

"I am not quite sure Madame but you don't have to worry about your son he is growing into a very well mannered prince but when you tell him that you are having another ball his will not be so happy."

"Yes the ball. It is time for courting to begin but Syaoran never seems to want to court."

"Yes but he never met young Sakura till now."

"Yes but I don't think he is ready to court. Young prince Eriol is still trying to court young Princess Tomoyo but she will not have of it."

"Yes but their relationship is built differently. In time young Tomoyo will see that she could not live with out the charming prince." Said Kino laughing.

"Master Syaoran I thought you could not play the piano very well?" said Sakura.

"I can play very well just I don't play around people. I thought you could not play."

"I have not played since my mother died. Something about you makes me feel the way my mother did. Making my heart like umm I don't know it is a floaty feeling."

"Floaty feeling?" he questioned.

"Well I felt happier around my mother but not floaty." She said laughing.

Syaoran started to laugh too. "I have not felt that floaty feeling you talk about till I met you either. I guess we were just meant to met."

"Yeah. Let play another song. I will start off and then you started ok?"

"Ok."

Sakura placed her fingers on the piano and moved them gracefully softly making a beautiful song start. Syaoran waited and then started to play as well.

Sakura started to hmm a few words and Syaoran smiled and sang.

^Never knew I could feel like this. Like I have never seen the sky before.  I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. ^

He played some more notes on the piano and started to sing again. ^ Listen to my heart. Can you hear it say? Telling me to give you everything. Season may change from winter to spring. But I love until the end of time. ^

^Come what may, come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. ^
    
    Sakura smiled and started to sing. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. 
    
    Then they started to sing together. & Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. &
    
    Sakura smiled and sang. And all my world revolves around you. 
    
    &And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide&
    
    They sang together. (My favorite part!!!)
    
    ^But I love you^
    
       But I love you
    
    ^Until the end of time^
    
    Until the end 
    
    &Of time&
    
    &Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day.
    
    Oh come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day&

Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place. 

&Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day. &

Sakura and Syaoran took deep breath. "How did you will learn that song?" asked Sakura.

"I learned it when I was younger I found it in a book. I did not think any one else knew it."

"I learned it form my mother but it never sounded good with just me singing. My mother said that I could find someone who would sing with me."

"We did sound really good together did we not?"

"Yes. It sounds bad when you sing alone. Do you want to sing another one? I know a good one that you have to have two people to sing with."

"Ok lets sing it."

Sakura started to play and Syaoran followed and for the rest of the day sounds of two children singing their beautiful songs together.

That is it for now!! How did you like it?? The song is from the movie Moulin Rouge and it is sung by Nicole Kidman and Ewan MacGregor. You can get the Cd for the movie and hear the really good songs on it! Please R+R!! I was waiting to use that song in one of my fics and it fits perfect in this one!!


	3. Singing Angels, Undercover Devils

Yep the next chapter of Learning to Love!!! I love writing this fic!! It is so much fun! I have a lot of ideas for it!! Yea I know I have other fics to update on but I want to update on this one for a while, while I still have the ideas in my head!! Please R+R!!!

Learning Love's Melody

By MoshiMoshiQueen

'Me talking'

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

/Tomoyo singing/

$Eriol singing$

-E+T singing-

"Queen Yelan they have been practicing for days on end don't you think we should tell them about the ball that is tonight and that they are going to be playing in it?" asked Kino.

"Yes but I would hate to stop them."

"Yes, I am sure we can wait till lunch time." Said Kino bowing.

"Hey you two lunch time!" said Kino coming in.

"Ok." Said Syaoran getting up slowly from the piano and Sakura following him slowly.

"Hello Children." Said Yelan sitting down as Kino looked at her.

"Oh yes I have forgotten to tell you two that there is a ball tonight."

"Another one!" said Syaoran groaning.

"Yes and you two are going to play the piano."

"What!?" Syaoran  said spitting out his drink by accident.

"You knew for sometime that you would be playing the piano at the next ball. So don't act surprised." Said Yelan.

"Yes I knew but now and with Sakura?"

Yelan glared at him.

"I mean with Princess Sakura?"

"Yes. You both will be competing against Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo."

"What?! They always beat me!"

"Yes but you have gotten better and you and Princess Sakura play wonderfully together. Now not another word about it."

"But…"

"No butts Syaoran. Now eat your lunch and then you both can go to your studies."

"This is wrong!" Syaoran said mumbling.

Yelan glared at him again.

After Lunch

Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly to the library to finish their studies.

"Man! I hate playing the piano against Eriol!" said Syaoran getting his books.

"This Princess Tomoyo is she Daidouji Tomoyo?"

"Yes the best piano player! Eriol who is her partner and who is trying to court her. Do you know her?

"Yes." Sakura said growling.

"Bad experience?"

"You could say. Come on and lets finish our studies so we can go to the garden." She said sitting down.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it." He said starting his work.

Time for the Ball!!!!

"Man I hate wearing this thing!" said Syaoran coming out of the dining room waiting for Sakura to come down.

She started walking down the stairs and it made Syaoran's mouth drop. She was wearing an emerald green gown that brought out her eyes.

"Wow Sakura you look great!"

She blushed. "So do you."

"May I have this fair maiden's hand and escort you to the ball?" he said smiling.

"You may." She said giggling.

They walked together into the ball and Yelan smiled.

"You two look wonderful, glad to see you in your new suit Syaoran."

Syaoran mumbled something and heard someone behind him.

"Well good evening Master Syaoran."

Syaoran started to glare and turned around. "Oh great it is you."

"Syaoran be nice. I will leave you four alone to talk. And Syaoran remember to behave."

Syaoran watched her leave and then began to glare at Eriol again.

"I see you are glad to see me. Now who is this beautiful princess?"

"It is Princess Sakura." Said Tomoyo coming up to her, "Good to see you again."

Sakura glared at her she wanted so badly to talk but the words did not come out. She mumbled, "Not good to see you again."

Syaoran laughed which shocked both Eriol and Tomoyo. "I think Sakura is glad to see you too. Well we better be of better people to see, better places to be. You know how it is." Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand and leading her away from them.

"I would like to smack that smirk off her face right now." Said Sakura.

"Come on let's dance." Said Syaoran pulling her into the dancing floor.

"So what happened between you and Princess Tomoyo?"

"We played piano against each other all the time at balls and she loved to make me look bad."

"Sounds like Eriol."

"Your mother seems to be very happy." Said Sakura looking at Queen Yelan.

"She is up to something I can feel it."

"It might not be bad Syaoran."

"Right."

"I was not bad was I?"

"No but she has that evil look on her face, she is planning something big to make her son's world coming crashing down."

Sakura laughed.

Syaoran spinned her around and dipped her.

"They seem perfect together." Said Tomoyo.

"Yes I have never seen Syaoran act like that before. He even smiled and is laughing."

"Yes Sakura has changed as well. She is talking and smiling. I played against her many times. She has not talked since her mother died."

Yelan got every one quite, "Now it is time for the competition. I will be my son and Princess Sakura of Avalon against Young Master Eriol and Mistress Tomoyo."

Tomoyo and Eriol went to the piano. 

"I bet they are going to play their award winning song,…" said Syaoran.

"At the beginning with you." Said Sakura and Syaoran together.

Tomoyo started playing the tone and then Eriol started. 

We were strangers starting out on a journey /Tomoyo singing/

Never dreaming what we have to go threw /Tomoyo singing/

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you. ^Tomoyo singing/

No one told me I was going to find you &Eriol sings&

Unexpected what you did to me heart &Eriol sings&

When I lost hope you were there to remind me -both singing-

This is the start -both sings-

And life is a road I want to keep going -both sings-

Love is a river I want to keep flowing -both sings-

Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey -both singing-

I will be there when the world stops turning -both singing-

I will be there when the storm is threw -both singing-

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you -both singing-

They started to pick up the beat a little and began to sing once more.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure /Tomoyo sings/

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true &Eriol sings&

Now here we stand -both singing- 

On the fate to the future -both sings-

At the beginning with you -both singing-

And life is road and I want to keep going -both singing- 

And love is a river I want to keep flowing -both singing-

Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey -both signing-

I will be there when the world stops turning -both singing-

I be there when the storm is threw -both singing-

In the end I want be standing at the beginning with you -both singing-

They started to do their famous piano tricks that Syaoran had seen a million times before.

Knew there was somebody somewhere where -both singing-

Let me look in the dark -both singing-

And now I know that the dream with live on -both signing- 

I have been waiting so long -both singing-

Nothing is going to tare us apart -both singing-

And love… /Tomoyo sings/

And life is road and I want to keep going -both singing-

And love is a river I want to keep flowing -both singing-

Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey -both signing-

I be there when the world stops turning -both singing-

I be there when the storm is threw -both singing-

In the end I want to be standing at the begin with you -both singing-

Ahhaa… &Eriol sings&

Life is a road I want to keep going -both singing-

Love is a river I want to keep going on -both singing-

Starting out on a journey -Tomoyo singing-

Life is road I want to keep going -both singing-

Love is a river I want to keep flowing -both singing-

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning -both singing-

With you -both singing-

Everyone clapped loudly and Tomoyo and Eriol bowed and smirked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"I want to beat them so bad!" said Sakura.

"Yeah they would deserve it. They sing like angels but they really are undercover devils. Want to surprise them?"

"Hai, lets play Come What My!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Tomoyo has heard me sing it before but never with a partner."

"We will beat them!" said Syaoran smiling.

They walked together to the piano.

Well that is the end of this chapter!!! I did not realize how long that song was so I will but have to put Syaoran and Sakura's song in the next chapter. It is the same song they were singing in the last chapter. Hehehehe Tomoyo and Sakura don't get along to well n e? Please R+R!!! The Song is At The Beginning With You from the movie Anastasia. 


	4. Yelan's Decision, Moonlight Singing

Ok here is the next chapter of Learning to Love!!! So please R+R!!!

Learning Love's Melody

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Syaoran singing^

Sakura singing

&Sings together&

Eriol and Tomoyo watched as Sakura and Syaoran started.

Sakura took a deep breath. "You ready?" asked Syaoran concerned.

"Yes, I have not done this for a long time."

"Just pretend we are playing together alone with no one around. You will do fine."

"Ok, I ready." Syaoran held her hand and they sat down at the piano.

She placed her hands on the keys and looked up at Syaoran.

He started playing.

"Come What May. I should have known." Said Tomoyo.

"Hai Syaoran played it before but never with another person."

Tomoyo smiled as they started to sing. ~Good job Sakura, good job. ~

Sakura played they piano as Syaoran started to sing the lyrics they had sung together many times before.

"^Never knew I could feel like this. Like I have never seen the sky before.  I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. ^" Syaoran looked at Sakura and started to sing once more, "^ Listen to my heart. Can you hear it say? Telling me to give you everything. Season may change from winter to spring. But I love until the end of time. ^

He only looked into Sakura's deep emerald eyes, "^Come what may, come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. ^"

Syaoran looked at her and mouthed the words, you can do it and she took a deep breath as the words of the angel flowed out into the crowd, " Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. "

Everyone smiled at the young girl who never spoke a word but just by this one song played it made up for all the words she missed out on saying, (did that make since?) 

Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran as the sung together, "& Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. &"

Sakura looked at Syaoran who was playing his part in the piano and sung, " And all my world revolves around you. 

"&And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide&"
    
    Syaoran looked up as the sang, "^But I love you^
    
       But I love you
    
    ^Until the end of time^
    
    Until the end 
    
    &Of time&"
    
    "&Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day.
    
    Oh come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day&"
    
    Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at each other. "Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place. "

Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other as they sung the last line together, "&Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day. &

Everyone clapped, "Well we finally lost but I am glad it was you two whom we lost to." Said Tomoyo and Eriol coming up to them.

Sakura smiled as Syaoran held her tightly around her waist. "Well Eriol I always knew I would bet you one day. I am sure knew the same thing Tomoyo."

But instead of smiling threw it and let Syaoran talk for her Sakura said, "Of course I knew I would bet her one day." Syaoran smiled as Eriol and Tomoyo stood their shocked at her words.

"Well Sakura there will be other times, and this time me and Eriol will be ready for you two." Tomoyo started walking away but Sakura grabbed her hand and she turned around and hugged her, "I missed talking to you Tomoyo."

"I did too Sakura guess we got caught up in that fight. I am sorry that I yelled at you those years ago."

"It was a stupid fight, I will forgive you if you forgive me."

"I forgive you Sakura." (Tomoyo yelled at Sakura because she would not talk to her. They stopped being best friends and became competitors. Tomoyo won all the time because she sung while playing the piano and Sakura did not use any words.)

"And what about you two huh? You forgive each other?" asked Tomoyo.

"Who us?" said Eriol looking at Syaoran.

"Forgive each other?"

"For what?" they said together.

"We were never fighting each other we just like to compete against each other," Said Syaoran.

"Hai, and if we did fight I would win."

"You would not."

"Oh yeah right remember that time we were practicing for our sword fighting and I knocked you down."

"You knock me down very funny Eriol, very funny."

"Those two, best friends, worst enemies." Said Tomoyo.

"Hai." Sakura said laughing.

Yelan smiled as Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing and Eriol and Syaoran in the background fighting about who is better at fighting.

"Well my son, I have a lot planned for you." She said as she saw Syaoran take Sakura's hand tightly.

Sakura smiled up at Syaoran, "Thank you Syaoran for getting me to sing and talk again."

"You did not need any help Sakura."

"Yes I did and I would never have been able to do it with out you."

Syaoran smiled as she embraced him. 

"Everyone I have an announcement. My son is finally ended his courting." Everyone started whispering.

"What? But I was not even courting anyone." Said Syaoran. "I knew she was up to something!"

"Ended his courting to Princess Sakura of Avalon." She finished looking at her son.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed, "Did we even start courting or did I miss something?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't remember starting any thing either." Said Sakura.

Later That Night

Syaoran was standing outside on his balcony thinking about his mother's decision.

~How could she do this to me? I am not ready to get married. ~

Syaoran started to sing to forget the happenings at the ball, ^Dancing in the dark, middle of the night. Taking your heart and hold it tight. Emotional touch, touching my skin. Asking you to do what you had been doing all over again. Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go." ^

Sakura stood behind Syaoran listening to him sing and started singing with him, "&It's your love it just does something to me, it sends a shock right threw me, I can't get enough. And if you wonder about the spell I am under. Oh it's your love. &" Syaoran turned around and looked her in the eyes and began to sing again. 

Syaoran leaned on the balcony and sang, ^"Better than I was more than I am. And all of this happened by taking your hand. And who I am now, is who I wanted to be."^

Sakura walked up to him and sang with him, &"And now that we are together I am stronger than ever, I am happy and free. Oh It's is a beautiful thing I don't think I can keep it all in." &

He turned his head and looked at her and took her in his arms putting his hands around her waist. Sakura put her hands around his neck as he sang, ^"And if you ask me why I changed all I got to do is say your sweet name."^

He spun her around and they sang, &"It's your love just does something to me. It sends a shock right threw me. I can't get enough. If you wonder about the spell I'm under. Oh It's your love." &

^"Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in."^

She put her head on his shoulder as they sang, &"I just gotta let you know what it is won't can't let go." &

He ran his hand threw her hair, ^"It's you love it just does something to me, it sends a shock right threw me."^

They closed theirs eyes letting their bodies move together as they sang the last line, &"I can't get enough. And if you wonder about the spell I'm under. "Oh it's your love. It's your love. It's your love."&

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and the both leaned in sending fireworks threw their bodies as their lips touched.

"It's to bad." Said Tomoyo watching the couple. "That I never let you do that with me."

Eriol sighed, "You said you were not ready."

Tomoyo looked him deeply in his eyes, "Dance with me Eriol."

He smiled and took her into his arms.

The end. Of this chapter of course! So how did you like it? I bet you are ready know the first song was Come What May off of the movie Moulin Rouge and it is sung by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor, the other song was It's Your Love sung by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Hope you liked it!! Please R+R!!

Featured Songs In My Fic So Far

"It's Your Love." Fourth Chapter

"Come What May." Second and Fourth Chapter

And "At The Beginning With You." Third Chapter


	5. Singing In Our Sleeps

Hey all next chapter of Learning to Love!!!! I love this chapter!! I think it is the best! Just a sweet chapter! Full of fluffiness! Please R+R!!!!

Learning Love's Melody 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Syaoran's POV 

^Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby^

I cradled Sakura in my arms remembering the words we had spoke to each other. I smiled down at the angel in my arms. It was weird how it turned out this way. I looked towards the window and saw Eriol dancing with Tomoyo gracefully. ~My time came so now it is his turn. Good luck Eriol. Win the heart of your loved one as I did mine. ~

I leaned down and kissed Sakura on the forehead picking her put and started to walk towards the castle towards her room.

^In love, Is no belief  
Never found inside of Me  
Built these walls up so high  
Needed my room to breathe^

I set her down softly not to wake her and sat down next to her. I pushed a hair out of her eyes and saw her smile. "Good night Sakura."

"Stay with me Syaoran."

^ Oh Baby, Oh baby  
You tare them down  
Can't believe you've changed my mind  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
I saw your smile  
Stay with me a while^  
  


I looked at her and smiled. I laid down next to her and she pulled me closer to her. "I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura."

We closed out eyes slowly and went into our peaceful dreamlands.

Tomoyo POV

I watched Eriol hold me closer to me and I closed my eyes, ~Why did I not let him win me before? ~

~Why did I not see his love for me till now? All these questions that I can't have answers for. ~

"Eriol why did you put up with me for so long?"

He smiled at me, "All good things come in time."

"But how did you know that I would ever fall for you?"

"I did not want you to fall for me, I wanted you to choose for your self."

"Hold me closer to you Eriol and don't let go ever." I said to him softly.

He held me closer and we moved gracefully together, "As you wish."

I laid my head on his shoulder and song to him softly, ^"All things fall in to place. My heart, it feels so safe. You are my melody. That's where you take me."^

I could feel him smile and I kept singing, ^ "With you I get so high. Lost in the crystal sky. You are this melody. That's where you take me." ^  
  


I closed my eyes slowly letting the rhythm of my words take over, ^ "I never felt before. How did you find the door? The key up to my soul. To you forever more." ^

I felt my self-going slowly to sleep but tried to stay awake. I felt Eriol pick me up and place me on my bed softly. I heard him walk slowly to the door, "Stay with me Eriol."

^ Oh baby, Oh baby  
You make me rise  
And never did I once think twice  
Oh Baby, Oh baby  
You make me smile  
Stay with me a while^

Eriol's POV

"Stay with me Eriol."

I turned around to look at her; I smiled to my self and walked towards her.

I laid down next to her and felt her arms wrap around me, "Thank you Eriol, for everything. For waiting for me this long time, for understanding."

"Tomoyo I would wait an eternity for you and only you."

She smiled, "I love you Eriol."

I was shocked but some how managed to say, "I love you too Tomoyo, I love you too."

^ Ooh!  
All things fall in to place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me ^

I pulled the blankets over our bodies and pulled her closer to me. I tried to make every moment last. I tried to remember every second. I felt Tomoyo's lips on my neck and looked up at her and met her beautiful eyes.

"Tomoyo." She placed her finger to my lips. "No words."

She leaned towards me and kissed me passionately that took all the breath and all the words out of me. I started to kiss back but let her take the lead.

^ With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky (crystal skies)  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me^

"I love you so much Eriol please forgive me for all I put you threw."  
"I would do everything over again Tomoyo, you have nothing to get forgiven for."

"But I put you threw so much."

"Tomoyo I loved every moment with you no matter what happened in those moments. Now like you said before no words." I said leaning in and kissing her.

^Afraid to let it all inside  
Now I wanna hear you'll  
stay with me a while  
stay with me a while^

I ran my hand threw her soft long hair and the smell of lavender filled my scenes. She closed her eyes slowly. I felt her pull her closer to her, like she was looking for warmth.

I smiled one last time and closed my eyes as well and dreamt of her and only her as I always had.

^ la-la-la-la-la-la   
la-la-la-la-la-la   
la-la-la-la-la-la ^

Normal POV

The two lovers slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. Never wanting to let go of the moment, as Sakura and Syaoran were.

Four people, two couples, one body.

^That's where you take me!  
  
All things fall in to place  
My heart; it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me^

But what would happen that morning when unsuspecting people will wake their peaceful sleeps? They did not think of that but only of the lover in their arms and the moments they will cherish. 

^ With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me^  
  


The end of this chapter!!! How did you like it?? I had to add the T+E for all those fans! Just because this is mainly S+S doesn't mean I can't add a little spice to the pot! Well I really hope you liked this chapter!! I song in That's Where You Take Me by Britany Spears. I hate Britany Spears but like the lyrics to the songs. Don't sue don't own it or CCS! Please R+R!!


	6. Singing Angel, Prince's Piano

Featured Songs In My Fic So Far

"Come What May." Second and Fourth Chapter

"At The Beginning With You." Third Chapter

"It's Your Love." Fourth Chapter

"That's Where You Take Me." Fifth chapter

"Only Hope." Sixth Chapter I don't any of them! Or CCS!!! 

Sorry for the long, long, long delay!!!! I finally found a song worth this chapter!! It's called Only Hope by Mandy Moore, from the movie A Walk to Remember!! Please R+R!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Learning Love's Melody 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Syaoran awoke with the sun light shining on his body, as he looked around for the angel he held that night, but she was no where to be found. Yet, her melody could be heard miles away, and the peaceful sounds of her voice and piano made a smile play upon his face.

The sun shined on the beautiful angel as the music came to her fingers, playing the notes of the song she knew so well. One, she had never played for any one, but she knew her love could hear and the same smile played upon her face.

She saw a shadow cast upon the wall, and her voice sprang up calling towards the heavens, ^ "There is a song that is inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again." ^

Syaoran stood, leaning against a cold wall that made him shiver at the touch, but warmth came to her senses as his angel sung knowing that her prince was watching from afar.

Her fingers played the melody softly as her sweet lips parted singing the words as the flowed together perfectly, just as planned.

^ "I'm awake in the infinite cold. But, you sing to me over, over and over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours… To be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope." ^

Stroking the keys her heart flowed carefully, as Syaoran sat beside her playing the melody with her. She smiled as her heart filled with more than she could ever feel…that she hoped she would feel for the rest of her life.

^ "Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again." ^

Syaoran's fingers gently brushed against the keys as Sakura's followed singing her heart out, giving all that she had, ^ "So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope." ^

Sakura smiled brightly as the song went on, her thoughts only filled with her love… ^ "I give you my destiny. I'm givin' you all of me. I want your symphony, singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back." ^

Sakura go up slowly dancing across the floor, as if magic made her float into the crystal sky, ^ "So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hand and pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope." ^

Syaoran graced his presence that morning to watch his angel sing, and he kept smiling as it plastered permanently, as it seemed, as his fingers stroked the keys, ^ "Hmm.Mmmm.Ooooo…" ^

Syaoran's hand kept playing the tone, although the song had ended, they weren't finished. As Syaoran's family watched from afar they were all taken back with the song beauty and the two's love that made the song flow together.

Tomoyo giggled to her self, being held by Eriol as her video camera taped…the dancing angel's voice and her prince's piano melody…

That's it…I know short right? Sorry I made you wait. You should really hear the song it is quite beautiful, I know that I was taken back from it's beauty…please R+R!! Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Not Every Song Is Perfect

Sorry, that I have not updated this in a very long time. I did not mean to forget about this fanfic. Bitter chapter. Please don't flame…. The song is Cry by Mandy Moore from The Walk To Remember CD. Also beware choppy chapter!

Oh, also I changed the title, because Learning How To Love didn't fit to well… 

I don't own any of the songs used in this fanfic. So please don't sue. 

Learning Love's Melody

Once Called Learning How To Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader Hana No Tenshi

~Lyrics~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)****

"Those two are perfect for each other," Tomoyo said sighing at the beautiful melody being played from the soft piano.

Eriol only nodded, "They will make a beautiful married couple."

"I'm not sure about that, Eriol. It's too early for them… they are being rushed. It isn't like our relationship… we had so much time."

"I understand that, Tomoyo. But they have no choice."

Tomoyo's azure eyes dulled slightly, "You and I both know that Sakura, will run."

Eriol nodded softly, "Yeah! And Syaoran will let her go."

"This is heart breaking… and it's happening right before our eyes. I wish that this wouldn't have to turn out this way," she sighed once again, while resting her head on Eriol's shoulder glancing at the two young lovers.

"They will meet again. I am sure of that… don't give up hope, Tomoyo."

"They are such a perfect couple."

"They maybe perfect for each other but things and circumstances don't always allow for perfect things to happen. Not everything is perfect, my love."

Tomoyo smiled sadly as Eriol wrapped his arms around her body sending warm shivers down her spine… Nothing everything can be perfect… The words echoed in her ears.

Syaoran suddenly stopped playing along side Sakura, "Sakura?" 

"Hm?"

"You're going to run…"

Sakura nodded slightly, "You won't stop me!"

The guards will be asleep when you leave," he said wanting to hold her close forever but he knew that this was for the best.

"I do love you…" she said…her eyes were ready to let the tears flow but she had to be strong for this moment she had to stay strong.

"And I you."

They breathed, "It's to early."

"You will wait for me?"

"I will wait forever," he said turning away from her so that she couldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'll come back."

"I'll still be here."

Sakura's dull emerald eyes lost their voluptuous shine, and she realized that Syaoran wouldn't stop her from running… it was too early for them.

If they were like Tomoyo and Eriol this would be a different story… but, they were a different couple… and this was a dissimilar tale.

It might have a happy ending, but now it was terribly hard and bitter. Sakura knew that their love would stay strong, and that it would last…

~ I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever and ended too soon  
you were all by yourself ~

Yes, indeed, they were the perfect couple, but they were not ready to be married… they weren't meant to be together now… things just weren't meant to be at the moment. In the future… things might change, but now all Sakura could do was run.

"Good-bye, my love."

Sakura ran down the hallways as her dress flowed behind her. Her tears ran down her face paling her cheeks, and softening her tones as she made it towards the gardens.

"Love can not be everything… it can't always be strong enough, and it can not always last."

Sakura and Syaoran's relationship wasn't a platonic relationship, it wasn't a loveless bond nor an endless link… it was just two young lovers that found each other too early…

This wasn't a fairy tale where the prince comes to the rescue, and lifts the young princess off her feet… it isn't an endless tale of two star-struck lovers that fought so hard against each other, but ended up together… and nor was it a peaceful dream where all wishes came true… this is a bitter story…for now

Sakura's jade eyes looked up towards a balcony far on the east side of the castle, and saw a young male letting the wind tangle his chestnut brown hair…

No, this wasn't a happy ending.

~ Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry ~

And yet, she knew this wouldn't be a bitter ending either. She wouldn't let it end like this. 

She saw his two tears fall down his pale cheeks as his face caught the lustrous glow of the sky.

Sakura had temerity, and boldness… she was strong hearted and brave… she was hard headed, and daring…

She watched more tears fall down his face hitting the ground below that balcony, and her heart started to break little by little.

~ It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But, I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself 

Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed ~

She wanted to run towards him… to hold him tightly to her, and tell him that she couldn't leave him… that she wanted to be with him forever, but her body stayed put and didn't budge.

She wished this was an illusion… an innuendo, and yet she knew this was reality. This was what real life was like. They had made their decision and it was too late to back down now.

~ In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry ~

She slowly turned her back from the sight that was holding her back, and she started to run. She knew if she turned back for even one glance than she would never be able to leave… she wouldn't be able to make it…

~ I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything alright ~

She fled as quick as she could, and didn't even leave a track behind her. This was their tryst… the garden where they met, and the garden where they fell in love.

This was once the center of their two worlds, and now it was only a plain garden… it was only a few plants… just flowers, trees, and dirt.

~ I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one would find ~

Sakura let two tears drop as the soft melody of the garden disappeared as well as its magical glow… this was the last song… that last note…

"I'll be back, Syaoran. I promise I will! The garden might look dead to others, but it's still alive… it's still alive. It will always be alive for you and me."

~ In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry ~

Syaoran watched his angel flee into the soft mists as she disappeared from his sight… he might regret this decision one day, but for now he knew this was what had to happen.

It was amazing how the right decision could hurt so badly… it was amazing how everything can seem perfect for a few moments (a few chapters) and then change towards a whole other path.

This was for the best…

~ Baby cry Moment that I saw you cry 

No no nooo I think I saw you cry

 The moment I saw you cry 

I wanted to know you… ~

Sorry, this wasn't very long, but I couldn't make the whole Sakura fleeing thing a long chapter. Please don't flame! Understand that Sakura and Syaoran just weren't meant to be for the moment… I can't believe I just said those words "Sakura and Syaoran just weren't meant to be…" *crys* how horrible can I get!?

Thank you Eva-chan, my beta reader! Review her work, and show you're support. This chapter wouldn't be out with out her. Also, as a request, read and review other's works… reviews made me keep writing, and made me where I am today… as much as people want to think that opinions don't count, in my opinion ^.^, they count more than they should.

~*~ Life has it's bumps, but that is what makes it so special. For, with out the bumps you wouldn't know how good you have it. ~*~


	8. Singing Alone

This chapter had two songs in it… the first one is Running By No Doubt the second is It Must Have Been Love By Roxette. I don't own the songs so do not sue.

The chapter could have been spilt up into two, but I decided to give y'all a long chapter to make up for the time I wasted not updating this fanfic.

If you all are wondering why S+S just turned around and split apart… they love each other. Answer they thought if they got married now (too young) that their love would get destroyed… they loved each other yes, but marriage… they were just not ready for that… plus, I was in a bitter mood.

Please R+R! Thanks for the reviews!

Learning Love's Melody

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader Hana No Tenshi

~Lyrics~

^Flash Back^

&Thoughts&

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Last Chapter

Sakura let two tears drop as the soft melody of the garden disappeared as well as its magical glow… this was the last song… that last note…

"I'll be back, Syaoran. I promise I will! The garden might look dead to others, but it's still alive… it's still alive. It will always be alive for you and for me."

Syaoran watched his angel flee into the soft mists as she disappeared from his sight… he might regret this decision one day, but for now he knew this had to happen.

It was unbelievable how the right decision could hurt so badly… it was amazing how everything can seem perfect for a few moments (a few chapters) and then change towards a whole other path.

This was for the best…

This Chapter

~ Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side ~

Sakura ran with all her heart… she ran to save her heart. She never regretted the decision that Syaoran and her had made that day… although, it hurt to think about how he was or what he was doing now… was he married? Did he have children?

"Ying Fa get to work and stop daydreaming," a prude woman called.

Sakura blinked out of her dreams and realized that she was lost in her thoughts again, "Sorry, Lady Kat."

"Quite all right. Hurry to the Princess she is calling you again, and her voice is breaking the glasses in the kitchen. Run along now don't keep her shouting for much more."

~ Me  
I'm the one you chose   
Out of all the people   
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love~

Sakura hurried as her gray clothing swished through the air reminding Sakura of her place in this castle…

"Where is that stupid maid?! I want her here right now! Sakura you appalling fool hurry up here now! The ball is only hours away, and you are late! Get my dress, slave!"

Sakura's POV

~ Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated ~

I ran quickly towards the selfish Princess I was the slave for… she was the one who was appalling, and not a very pretty sight either… hideously looking dirty blonde hair and a nasty uni-brow. In the end… she was just like a freak of nature. 

I was forever running through out my new life… and the thought of me running from my old was some what of a cliché… to think that everyone is running from something or someone.

"Yes, your _highness. _I'm so sorry that I am late."

"Don't use your stupid excuses! Get my dress now!"

I sneered at the witch behind her back, but did what I was told. The gown was gorgeous… it was a satin, silky dark azure… with a beautiful glow around it.

Once, it got on the Princess the beauty disappeared… I use to wear dresses like that.

I use to be the one with the huge bedroom… with the castle… I shook my head. I don't need to think about that now.

"Princess, may I ask who is coming to the ball?"

"Why would someone like you want to know? Looking for a mate or something? Stupid girl."

~ Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up ~

I rolled my eyes and mumbled some curses, "Sorry your highness."

"If you must know that Prince Shoaran or whatever is coming… all the girls want him, but since he lost his bride he won't even look at another girl. He is such a lost cause. There are better people than that witch Princess who used to beat on the Princes to scare them away. Why should he waste his time on her?! He should just give up… she isn't coming back."

I stopped, "Prince… Prince Syaoran?"

"Yes, that is it. Close your mouth and stop gaping! Get my hair ready this instance. This won't be some Cinderella story so don't go after that Prince, he won't give you a second glance… or a second glance to any one actually. You would never have a chance."

"Who said I wanted one," I said snapping at her.

"Don't snap at me! Just do my hair you bitch."

I sneered at her again, but did her hair… "Syaoran…"

^ Flash Back ^

"I do love you…" 

"And I you."

"It's too early."

"You will wait for me?"

"I will wait forever," he said turning away from me so that I couldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'll come back."

"I'll still be here."

^End Of Flash Back^

"Get to the kitchens slave, and stay in there! I don't want you trying your Cinderella crap."

"Yes, your highbitchness.

"What was that?!"

"Your highness."

"That's better. Now move or else."

I walked down the long corridors… and for some reason started to run again.

~ Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated ~

I would get to see him again… would he still love me? I stopped… and remembered…

"Since he lost his bride he won't even look at another girl. He is such a lost cause. There are better people than that witch Princess who used to beat on the Princes to scare them away. Why should he waste his time on her?! He should just give up… she isn't coming back."

"You're wrong my dear dear Princess… the love of his life will come back," I said to my self-making up my mind… "Time to leave this place. Please, still love me Syaoran."

I started to run again… I needed a dress, and I needed to…

"Stop right now, slave. I thought I told you to stay in the kitchens!"

I watched the Princess as she started to speak, "You're planning something, and I know I won't like it. Guards lock her in the dungeons now."

I looked towards the guards coming at me and smirked. "It will take more than guards to get me, Princess."

"Oh really? Try them out."

I was suddenly surrounded, and fight as I might… they still caught me.

"Stupid girl. They are very well trained. Take her to the dungeons now! Take her out of my sight!"

(Nice Princess, eh?)

"Running never does any good, slave. You should know that."

"You don't know a thing about running."

~ Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated… ~

The guards tossed me in the dark, cold dungeon and I heard rats scatter away.

"Have a nice time."

The guards snickered as they walked away.

"Damn."

Tears suddenly came to my jade eyes… "What am I going to do? Syaoran, wait for me please… wait for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
~ It must have been love, but it's over now ~

"Syaoran it is not like you need an annulment! You were not even married to the girl!"

"Mother, I will not argue with you any more. My word is final."

"Syaoran, the family line must go on."

"And it will when Sakura comes back."

"Syaoran, she isn't coming back."

"She will come back, mother. I know she will."

Sakura in the Dungeons

She watched from a tiny window as people dressed elegantly lined up to enter the castle… one by one they paired off… lining as two and entering as one.

A tear slid down her cheek… "What am I going to do? How do I get out of here?"

~ Lay a whisper on my pillow   
Leave the winter on the ground   
I wake up lonely, I stare at silence   
In the bedroom all around ~

^Flash Back^

"Love can not be everything… it can't always be strong enough, and it can not always last…."

^Flash Back ^

"Please, let our love be strong enough… even after these years… let it still be strong."

Sakura closed her eyes letting the soft breeze come in from the cracks of the walls… "Let it be strong."

~ Touch me now

I close my eyes 

And dream away ~

At The Ball

Syaoran stood next to Eriol bored out of his mind as Princess's sent flirtatious looks his way. He ignored each and every one of them, but it seems none of them took the hint for they kept on batting their eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes and out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother shot him a glare saying dance-with-them-or-else. He shot on back that said I-love-only-one-and-they-are-not-her.

Yelan took a deep breath. "Please, send her back to him."

"What was that Queen Yelan?"

"Oh, nothing. How is your daughter?"

"Good, good," said the woman turning her gaze to the crowd.

Syaoran shifted his weight as Eriol and Tomoyo danced leaving him alone like a wallflower. 

He would dance with one… and she wasn't here.

Dungeons

Sakura's tears flowed freely falling down her cheeks as time ticked on… "Maybe it wasn't as strong as I thought."

Her breath became unsteadily as she managed to whisper some words with the beat of a song, ~" It must have been love, but it's over now. It must have been good, but I lost it somehow. It must have been love, but it's over now. From the moment we touched till the time I ran out…" ~

"Was running worth this pain?"

Her mind answered for her, &Running was the answer… you both weren't ready. Why would you want to stay in a relationship where you were both of you pushed in so fast?

Sakura started to cry harder as tears streaked her pale face, ~" Make believing we're together. That I'm sheltered by your heart. But in and outside I turn to water. Like a teardrop in your arms and it's a hard winter's day, I dream away." ~

She heard music from the ballroom below… and she pictured herself dancing with Syaoran… being reunited with him after all these years… after all this time… would love really last? Was that even possible?

~ It must have been love, but it's over now   
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without   
It must have been love, but it's over now   
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the night played on both lovers were left helpless… one alone in a tower, and the other one left in a crowded room where he felt all alone. They were so close to each other… and yet only one knew this.

They say that love can with stand all, and that it will never die. I guess they never realized that reality didn't agree to that statement… or does it?

~ It must have been love, but it's over now   
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow   
It must have been love, but it's over now   
From the moment we touched till the time I ran out ~

It must have been love but one can never know if one runs from it. Love is not meant to be rushed and is not meant to be pushed… It's meant to thrive and grow… to take it's time and flow on it's own.

Don't we all wish that the two lovers weren't push too fast?

~ Yeah it must have been love, but it's over now   
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without   
It must have been love, but it's over now   
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows ~

Two lovers, two tears… two heart breaks, two fears… Will love with stand all?

For now… let your imagination take over… 

~ It must have been love, but it's over now. ~ 

Or is it? You tell me.

Thank you all who reviewed, and, of course, to my wonderful beta reader Eva-chan!!! I don't know what I would do with out her help! This is fic is ending soon… maybe the next chapter… maybe not.

Review!


	9. Singing Last Songs, Beginning New Ones

Last chapter and a long one as you can tell. This chapter has a collection of songs in it but I bet you just want to get on and read the story so I'll stop talking so much.

Songs In This Chapter- (don't own them)

Angel by Sarah McLacklan

Come What May- Nicole Kidman and Ewan MacGregor

Next Time I Fall In Love- Peter Centera and Amy Grant

Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion

Dancin' In The Moonlight- Toploader

Featured Songs-

"Come What May." Second and Fourth Chapter

"At The Beginning With You." Third Chapter

"It's Your Love." Fourth Chapter

"That's Where You Take Me." Fifth chapter

"Only Hope." Sixth Chapter 

"Cry." Seventh chapter

"Running." and "It Must Have Been Love." eighth chapter 

"Angel," "Come What May," "Next Time I Fall In Love," "Because You Loved Me," and "Dancin' in The Moonlight." Ninth Chapter

It has been a real joy writing this story, and I'm pretty sad that it has to come to an end so soon. Seems only yesterday I began writing this… ***sighs*** I hate ending fanfics, but all good things must come to an end some time, right? There will probably not be a sequel to this… so please don't expect one.

Well, for the last time…

Learning Love's Melody

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Angel Lyrics

^Come What May Lyrics^

&Next Time I Fall In Love Lyrics&

~Because You Loved Me Lyrics~

*Dancin' In The Moonlight Lyrics*

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for the break that will make it OK. There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day. 

Sakura watched helplessly as people from the ball started to leave. They got into their coaches… rode away with their white horses, and disappeared. 

"Please!!!" she screamed pounding on the wall as blood dripped down her palms.

"Don't leave me, Syaoran! Please, I need you!! Please, kami-san let him hear me! Syaoran I need you! I'm waiting! Come and get me, please!"

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and still not even one person turned their heads as they rode towards their respected homes.

I need some distraction or a beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight. 

Sakura fell helplessly too the ground still pounding with what little strength she had. "Syaoran… we promised."

She screamed angrily, "You promised me! I have waited for you! You're breaking our promise! Damn you save me! Come to me!"

She was locked in her own despair, and anger pushed her on as she pounded till the walls slightly cracked… but not enough to do any good.

"I need you to hold me…" she cried softly knowing it would do no good.

In the arms of the Angel far away from here from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelries. You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here. 

With her last strength she broke the tin window, and tried to scream all her might… but, no one heard her since she was too far up… no one could ever hear her.

She turned around and saw a guard standing at the door. She spat at him.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack. 

"I hate you! I hate this castle! I hate this wall! I hate this jail cell!! I hate it all," she screamed.

She fell towards the ground, and pounded at it mercilessly. "He promised me! He promised me!"

Tear streaks covered her pale face, and mixed with the dirt that had collected there from the dirty cell.

Her crimson diamonds dripped on the ground, and she cried like she had never cried before.

"Come for me, please… please… I love you so much. Please, Syaoran."

Her whole body felt weak, and she lifted her head from her kneeling position towards the guard.

It doesn't make any difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees. 

"Go away! I can't get out of here anyhow! Why stay and watch me as I slowly kill myself? You're a sick bastard!"

"Am I really?" the guard asked in a surprising tone…

Sakura thought he was mocking her. "Go to hell!"

"You don't want that."

"The hell I don't! Go away you motherfucker! Go away!"

"Syaoran, please come to me! Please, help me! Syaoran, I love you!"

"I love you too."

Sakura looked up at the guard, who slowly removed his helmet, and slowly sang, ^ "Listen to my heart. Can you hear it say? Telling me to give you everything. Season may change from winter to spring. But I love until the end of time." ^ 

Sakura wiped her tears, ^ "Come what may, come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. " ^

She lifted her body off the ground slowly. "Syaoran, you kept your promise."

"I would never break it, Sakura."

He went towards the cell door, and unlocked it slowly. When it was unlocked Sakura jumped into his arms, and started to cry.

"I thought you would never come… I thought I was going to die alone in here! I thought that…"

"Shh, Sakura it's ok," he said rubbing her hair softly in an affectionate way. 

In the arms of the Angel far away from here from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelries. In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here. 

"I love you, Syaoran. Please, don't ever leave me again… I'm ready, Syaoran. I'm ready. I have been since the day we parted…"

"I love you too, Sakura… and I am ready as well."

He lifted her torn body from the ground, and held it tightly to him as Sakura's soft eyelids dropped. "I love you, Syaoran."

"We are finally ready…"

You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here. 

(This is where I would usually end it, but since I am really nice it will keep going…)

As Syaoran headed down the stairs the princess of the castle stopped him.

"That girl belongs in her cell!" her screaming caught people's attention and their all turned around to look at the young couple and the ranting princess.

"This girl you speak of is my future wife, and you will never lay your dirty hands on her again. I suggest you move out of my way before I need to remove you myself," he said hotly.

The princess sneered at him, but moved nonetheless.

Yelan and the others stood in shock as Syaoran made his way through the crowd of people who were still at the ball.

Tomoyo came running through the crowd pushing people in an un-princess like manor.

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran, you found her!"

Eriol came after Tomoyo still shocked at the sight that upheld them all.

Tomoyo started to cry throwing herself at Eriol, and then at Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol pulled Tomoyo tightly to him as she cried hysterically. 

"Mother, we need to take her home."

"Home?" Yelan repeated.

Syaoran nodded, "To our home."

Yelan smiled, and thanked the higher power.

The Next Day

Sakura awoke to the sounds of someone singing… as a natural reaction she got out of the familiar bed and walked towards the long hallway leading to where the piano was.

& "Love like a road that never ends. How it leads me back again to heartache. I'll never understand." &

She never realized that she wasn't in a jail cell any more… she never realized she was home… all she knew was that she needed to make it towards where the piano played.

She hummed softly and sang the next verse, and was surprised that she even remembered it, & "Darling I put my heart up on a shelf. Till the moment was right and I told myself." &

She heard a male sing the next part as she slowly got closer and closer towards the room where she began to fall in love with the man she would stay with forever.

" & Next time I fall in love. I'll know better what to do. Next time I fall in love… Ooo ooo ooo… The next time I fall in love… The next time I fall in love. It will be with you…" &

As she entered the room she sang softly, &"Oh, as I look into your eyes. Well, I wonder if it's wise to hold you like I've wanted to before." &

She gazed upon a handsome man with deep amber eyes, and dark chestnut hair who smiled at her. & "Tonight ooo I was thinking that you might be the one who breathes life in this heart of mine…" &

She walked towards him as the song the next verse together, & "Next time I fall in love I'll know better what to do. Next time I fall in love…. Ooo ooo ooo… The next time I fall in love. The next time I fall in love it will be with you. 

Next time I'm gonna follow through and if it drives me crazy. I will know better why. The next time I try." &

Tomoyo smiled up from the piano as the couple walked towards each other, and started to dance, their voices blending together. She knew starting to sing would raise Sakura from her sleep.

& "Next time I fall in love. I'll know better what to do. Next time I fall in love  
Ooo ooo ooo… The next time I fall in love. The next time I fall in love. It will be with you." &

Sakura mouthed, "I love you." And Syaoran dipped her making her laugh.

"I love you too."

& "Next time I fall in love. I'll know better what to do. Next time I fall in love  
Oooh oooh oooh… The next time I fall in love. The next time I fall in love. It will be with you." &

The song ended, and the two embraced tightly as Tomoyo left the room falling into her own lover's arms.

"They are finally ready…"

Eriol smiled, "And we are finally ready."

Tomoyo kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"Don't we all?" he said smirking at her.

Tomoyo hit him playfully turning her attention back to the couple and singing, "Here comes the bride all dressed in white…"

The Wedding ^_^

~ For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true, For all the love I found in you… I'll be forever thankful baby…you're the one who held me up never let me fall; You're the one who saw me through it all. ~

"I, Li Syaoran, take you Kinomoto Sakura, to be my wedded wife."

        "I Kinomoto Sakura, take you Li Syaoran, to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

        "To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health…"

        "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health…"

~ You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me… Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me. ~  
  


"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

        "To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"You may now place the rings upon each other's fingers."

Syaoran shakily took Sakura's hand, and place the ring upon her finger, and she squeezed his hand tightly showing him that everything was all right.

He smiled up at her as she placed his ring on his finger. They both turned towards the priest once more.

~ You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith; you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you. ~

"Of the power invested in me I hear by pronounce you husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride."

Everyone held their breath, even Syaoran, as Syaoran lifted up Sakura's veil and kissed her passionately as they never had before.

Everyone clapped happily, none more than Tomoyo, as the bride and groom walked back down the isle together hand in hand.

~You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me. ~

They walked towards their coach that had two beautiful white horses tied to the reins.

"I love you, Syaoran," Sakura said as she enter the coach.

He smiled, "I love you too. Now, let's get out of here before Tomoyo catches up with us."

Sakura laughed hitting him playfully, "You're so mean."

"I know, but you love me still."

"I always will. Now help me get out of this dress."

"Isn't it too early for that?" he asked raising his eyebrows as he smirked.

Sakura hit him again and blushed. "Not like that! This dress is itchy, and I want to change before the reception."

~You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me, a light in the dark shining your love into my life, you've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you. ~

The crowd started to throw seeds as the couple drove off.

"Kawaii!!! What a beautiful wedding!" Tomoyo gushed.

Eriol smiled at her, "Not as beautiful as ours will be."

She beamed, "Kawaii."

"Plus, I think our honeymoon will be the best, ne?"

Tomoyo blushed and hit him.

"You always have your mind in the gutter, dear Tomoyo."

"That's because you place it there. Now let's hurry and catch up to the cute couple for the reception!" she said dragging him away from the crowd who all laughed.

~You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me. I'm everything I am because you loved me… I'm everything I am because you loved me… ~

The Reception ^__^

* We get it on most every night when that moon is big and bright. It's a supernatural delight. Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Everybody here is out of sight. They don't bark and they don't bite they keep things loose they keep it tight. Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. *

Everyone was dancing happily, but none more than the wonderful husband and bride.

Yelan looked on happily at the sight, "Well, King Kinomoto seems we were right about his pair, eh?"

He smiled, "Who would ever think that our children would marry. Nadeshiko would be so happy and proud."

"Hai, she would. Care to dance Yelan?"

She took his hand, "Of course."

Eriol took Tomoyo to the dancing floor, and met up with Syaoran and Sakura.

*Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight. Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. We like our fun and we never fight. You can't dance and stay uptight. It's a supernatural delight everybody was dancing in the moonlight. *

Tomoyo couldn't help, but go in her kawaii mode, and the others smiled at her antics.

Syaoran gave Sakura sweet butterfly kisses, "I love you."

She smiled giddily, "I love you too."

Eriol smiled, "It's about time someone taught Syaoran loves' melody, eh descendent?"

Syaoran glared at him, "If I'm not mistaken it was only shortly ago that you learned your own."

They all smiled…

*Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight. Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. We like our fun and we never fight. You can't dance and stay uptight. It's a supernatural delight everybody was dancing in the moonlight. *

Hey, it doesn't matter when they learned it… it only matters that they actually learned love's melody… and, with this said…

The End

Well, sadly to say this really is the end. ***Cries*** Hai, hai I know it's sad! But, any how, did y'all like it? I hope you did! ^__^ I worked pretty hard to get this out and upload it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Love y'all! Thanks for the reviews!!!

*Bows* *Curtains Close*

Ja ne!


End file.
